Kagome's true forme
by Hobbs
Summary: Narku is defeated. the jewel is almost finished. Kagome is about to fuse the two haves together when suddenly... R
1. Default Chapter

Kagome's true forum  
  
A/N: might change the title of this story. The title it has now is just temporary until I get a better one in my head.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters! But I wish I did.  
  
Summary: Narku is defeated. The jewel is almost finished. Kagome is about to fuse the two halves together when all of a sudden...  
  
Default Chapter (Prologue)  
  
~ Kagome's pov ~  
  
It is finally over. Narku was finally defeated. Over the past month he has been making it very difficult for us to get anything accomplished. Narku had been keeping all of us busy with his 'dolls' (if anyone knows the name for them please e-mail me so I can correct it.) Sesshoumaru had joined our group. I was surprised when he showed up one day with a human girl. Inuyasha of course did not see her and attacked Sesshoumaru, but luckily I had and yelled for Inuyasha to 'Sit'. That of course angered him and I asked him if Sesshoumaru would come after the sward, with his ward with him. All Inuyasha said was Hump and went and sat in a tree. I had asked Lord Sesshoumaru why he was here. Of course I said it the politest way I knew how. He replied to me that he wanted to join us in fighting Narku. He also told me that he has accepted Inuyasha as his brother. After that there seemed to be a friendship of some sort between the two. Inuyasha would deny it if you asked him though. It had been an interesting month to be sure. Sesshoumaru even yelled at Inuyasha when he called me wench. I was so confused. It seems that I have earned Sesshoumaru's acceptance and honor. He had been kind to me. I was happy to meet Rin, his ward. To say I was superised in the least when I heard her story that Sesshoumaru saved her life. Over the past month I have enjoyed getting to know Rin and I believe she thinks of me as sort of a mother figure. Rin and Shippo have gotten alone famously. It was a tuff battle, but in the end we won. Now it was finally over and now all I have to do is fuse the two halves of the jewel together. Inuyasha is over by Kikyo talking to her. In the end she ended up to be on Narku's side (no surprise there).  
  
~ Inuyasha's pov ~  
  
"Why did you do it Kikyo?" I asked her. "Because you killed me, but I now know that it was Narku. But you still need to go with me to hell." "Why? Why when I could just take the jewel from Kagome and wish you back?" "You would do that for me?" "Yes I would, I would do anything for you Kikyo. I love you and only you."  
  
~ Main pov~  
  
Little did anyone know that in the bushes, near by, were Rin and Shippo who heard the whole thing. "What are we going to do Rin? Inuyasha is going to wish for the clay pot to be alive. When he does it will kill Kagome with the wish." "You go and worn Kagome while I go tell Sesshoumaru-sama. He will know what to do." Replied Rin. With that they go off to save Kagome's life.  
  
~~~~ While that's it for the 'first chapter' please read and review and tell me what you think. I will try and up date it asap. ~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
~ Sesshoumaru's pov ~  
  
I have no clue to what is going on in my head. 'Why have I begun to fall in love with the human? No wait not just any human but Kagome. She seems to be different then most humans.' I think to my self when suddenly, Rin yelling my name interrupts me while I was thinking. "Sesshy-sama, Inuyasha is going to take the jewel away from Kagome-sama and is going to wish that Kikyo is alive. The wish is going to kill Kagome, because she has Kikyo's soul." Rin tells me. "What!" I ask her. "Please save Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Kagome is like a mother to me." She tells me. I reply, "I will go straiten this out. Don't worry Rin. Now go and wait with Jaken and Ah-Uh (is that correct? if not please e-mail me so I can fix it.) and wait for me there." I tell her. "Yeah, thank you Sesshoumaru-sama." And with that off she went. She is such a happy and caring human, no wonder my heart has stared to unfreeze. Now to figure out what is going on in my dumb half- brother's head.  
  
~ Main pov ~  
  
Sesshoumaru goes off to find Inuyasha and the 'dead' Miko. Meanwhile Kagome is walking up to the jewel shard that Narku had collected. She picks it up and purifies it, when she touches it.  
  
~ Kagome's pov ~  
  
I know that Inuyasha is planing something with Kikyo. I know he is going to try and take the fewel away from me to wish the 'dead' clay pot back to life. I now know that he has chosen her and not me. What I was not expecting was that in order to do that he would kill me with out even felling some remorse about it.  
  
~ Main pov ~  
  
While Kagome was thinking to herself she was about to fuse the two halves of the jewel when all of a sudden an arrow is embedded into her shoulder. Every one could here her scream out in pain, and came running. Sango went up to her and saw blood dripping down her arm. Sango looks up to see if she could find who had shot her 'sister', what she saw made her mad.  
  
~Sango's pov ~  
  
'Who could have done this to my 'sister'? She is such a caring and loving person. Why would anybody want to hurt her.' Then suddenly comes to me who would want to do it. When I looked up I saw the only person who would do this. It was Kikyo. She has another arrow pointed at Kagome. Time seemed to slow down when I saw her let it go. 'What can I do? I can't reach her in time.'  
  
~ Sesshoumaru's pov ~  
  
When I heard her scream and ran to where she was. When I got there she had an arrow sticking out of her. I could tell it was from the 'dead' miko. I heard the sound of the bow being drawn and let go. I looked up to see that another arrow was heading for Kagome's heart. I was so mad that with out thinking I destroyed the arrow before it could kill her. I turn around and look her right in the eyes and ask, "Can I take out the arrow?" The only response I got was a nod of her head. "This will heart a lot." I tell her. "I know, but I can handle it, if you do it." She tells me. When she told me that I was stunned.  
  
Does she not remember who I am, or what I am? Or am I reasonably trust worthy unlike Inuyasha? Oh well better get this over with. I grabbed her gently with my tail around her waist, while I put my only hand on the arrow. I break off the tip or the arrow that was sticking out of the back of her shoulder. I brace my self for her scream and pulled out the arrow. But when I did there was no sound at all. I look into her eyes and see something I have not seen for so long. When I was through taking out the arrow I noticed that the little fox 'pup' had brought me some bandages, cloth and some water in a bowel to bandage and clean the wound. "Shippo, take the two halves of the jewel and put them in the water please." I hear Kagome ask him. He does what he is told and when he does a water sprit comes out of the water. I was stunded but I made sure it was not showing on my face. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
~ Sango's pov ~  
  
Wow! Sesshoumaru saved Kagome and is being very kind to her for some reason. I was stunned that Kagome didn't scream when Sesshoumaru pulled out the arrow. All though I didn't hear what Kagome said to him, I did hear what she told Shippo to do, and was stunned that a water goddess appeared. They are such timmed creatures.  
  
~ Normal pov ~  
  
Kagome bows her head to the water goddess and says "Gome, mistress of the water for bothering you. I know that you don't often like to be bothered." "That is ok Princess of elements and the ruler of the central lands, master Miko, and friend to all living things. What may I do for you?" " I was wondering if you could purify this water so Lord Sesshoumaru can clean out my wound. I don't want it to get infected." "I would be happy to assist you Princess Kagome." Replies the water goddess. (When the water goddess purifies the water she goes back to where she was before Kagome summond her.)  
  
The water flashes a dark blue color before the water goddess disipears. The water is now a clear blue. Sesshoumaru and the rest of the gang were speachless. But it didn't last long for Sesshoumaru because he could feel Kagome drooping in his arms and her breathing was becoming shallow. Sesshoumaru goes into action and cleans out her wound and bandages it up. When he was through he picked her up and sat down against a tree with her in his lap. "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru, I will answer all of your questions when I am better." Kagome tells Sesshoumaru before she fell asleep in his lap. She was unconsciously putting his tail in her sleep. To be sure everyone was stunned with what Kagome did and how the water goddess had greeted her. They were also stunned with Sesshoumaru's behavior toward Kagome. Inuyasha suddenly appears from where ever he had been. When he sees Sesshoumaru holding Kagome in his lap he freaks out. "Let go of her Sesshoumaru!!!" He yells, which wakes up Kagome.  
  
"What the hell are you yelling for?" Kagome yells right back at him. Before she did she had covered Sesshoumaru's ears for him, because she knew how sensitive they were. "What the hell are you doing on 'his' lap!" "I 'was' sleeping, after he was so kind to help me, because your clay pot shot me in the arm and almost killed me." She turns her head toward Sesshoumaru. "Can we stand up?" "Sure Princess Kagome." He replies while standing up with her in his arms, he slowly lowers her to the ground and puts his arm and around her so she wouldn't fall.  
  
"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru." She thanks him. She turns back toward Inuyasha and says, "I know that you planed to kill me Inuyasha. I know that you chose the dead clay pot instead of me. What did I do to you to get this treatment from you? All I did was give you my love and you never returned at all. I know you only see me as a part of her and never as my self. While hears a news flash, I am not Kikyo, I am my self, Princess of elements, ruler and hear to the Central Lands and a master Miko.  
  
I was never Kikyo's reincarnation, and never will, she know's that. I am from this period. One day I was out walking and had happened across her, of course I had herd of her and felt sorry for her. So I gave her part of a new soul. I thought that it would make you happy. Fool that I was I believed that it would be enough for you. But noooo you have to have everything that you want. I think that you would be unhappy any ways." Now Kagome was getting mad. Sesshoumaru could feel her power rising, so he tightens his hold on her and bent down and whispered something in her ear. Everyone could feel her anger rising but when they saw Sesshoumaru bend down and whisper something in her ear they could all feel her anger go away. 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the hold up. I had to focus on my schoolwork for a while, plus it takes me a long time to type what I have written down on paper to the computer. I hope to update more often from now on.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kagome's pov   
  
When Sesshoumaru put his arm and tail around me tighter, I could feel my anger start to go away, but when he whispered into my ear that he understood and that he cared that I was ok, I just had to smile. I turned around in his arm and looked into his face. It was still a mask but there was clearly something in his eyes that was not usually there. I looked strait into his eye and said, "thank you... if you hadn't interfered then I probably would have gotten out of control." He leans down with his face close to mine, our noses almost touching.  
  
I can smell his sent. It is like dew in the morning and fresh grass, but also something underneath his sent. It is the maleness, I know that is not a word but that is how I can describe it. I look back into his eyes and see that his 'shields' are down in them and what I wee astounds me. I can see his kind soul. I can also see the sadness and loneliness in his heart that his father had put into him, by casting his mother out for a human. I can see the events leading up to him becoming 'hard', cold and emotionless. I feel the need to comfort him so I raise my hand to his cheek. When I touch his skin I feel power and suddenly I am living in his flashback.  
  
Sesshoumaru's pov   
  
I knew I had to do something when she stared to get very angry with my 'brother', so I did the only thing that I could think of, to distract her. When I told her that I cared that she was ok I ment it with all of my being. Over the last few weeks I have seen a different side to her. When I came the first day everyone didn't trust me, and stayed as far away from me as possible. I have gotten use to it over the years, but when Kagome saw what everyone was doing she came over to me and sat down next to me, and said something that totally shocked me.  
  
She said that she trusts me and that her life was in my hands. I think that doesn't remember because after she said it she fell asleep. She started to lean, and I could see a faint shiver. So with out thinking I pulled her next to me and wrapped my tail around both of us. When she thanked me for distracting her I was just stunned. I don't think that I have ever been thanked for something in my life. So I moved closer to her to tell her that it was my pleasure but I got distracted by her smell.  
  
She smells like rose blossoms in bloom and vanilla. I just stood there with my nose almost touching hers and starring into her eyes. I could see pure happiness and a little hurt by what Inuyasha had done. I could feel her intense gaze in my eyes. I knew that my shields are down, but I am tired of hiding my feelings from her. She seems to understand my pain so I leave them down. When I feel her hand hovering right next to my cheek I didn't know what to think when all of a sudden there was a flash back to my childhood.

_Flashback_ (still Sesshoumaru's pov)  
  
I am little and looking for my mother. I had found something interesting and wondered what it was, and was hoping she would know. I was passing my father's study and heard shouting. I was curious to what the noise was coming from, so I opened the door a crack to see what the problem was. Inside were my father and mother yelling at each other.  
  
"Why would you do this to me? I am your wife; do I not do all that I am to do? Do I not love you enough." My mother asked my father. I could tell she was close to tears. "Yes, but I do not love you anymore, you know are marriage was arranged." My father replies to her questions. "What of our son, what of Sesshoumaru? Will you take away his right?" "No, he is still my first born, he shall be Lord of the Western Lands, but the forest shall go to the other, along with Tetsusaiga, (A/N: If this is not the right spelling please tell me so that I may fix it.) to keep his demon form at bay.  
  
Sesshoumaru shall get Tetsiege (A/N: If this is not the right spelling please tell me so that I may fix it.) He shall learn." "What other?" My mother asks while coughing because she is very sick. "My other son who will be born next spring." With that he walks out the other door that leads to a patio and beyond. I was so angry with him when suddenly I noticed that my mother had not stopped coughing. I ran to her to try and help. "Please, Sesshoumaru please don't become like him. Mate for love and not duty. Live a happy, loving life unlike mine. Please promise me that you will mate for love and nothing else." "I promise mother." I told her. After I said that she seemed at peace when all of a sudden she stopped breathing.  
  
_End Flashback_   
  
Kagome's pov   
  
It was so sad living through his pain. When the memories stopped I had tears in my eyes that flowed down my cheeks. I looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes and saw a single tear excape his right eye. I wiped it away with my hand and tasted it. I saw emotion that was running through his eyes so fast you couldn't tell what he was thinking. I lean close into him and kiss him on the lips. I decide to do something for him, with that I move my hand to cup the stump of his missing arm and close my eyes, and begin to glow.  
  
Inuyasha's pov   
  
I am so confused at what is happening. Wait, what is Kagome doing? She is kissing him. "Don't touch her!" I yell to no avail so I take out Tetsiege and run at him when all of a sudden Kagome opens her eyes and looks strait at me and lifts her hand that is not on Sesshoumaru's arm and points it at me. All of a sudden Tetsiege is un-transformed and I am floating in the air unable to move.  
  
Sesshoumaru's pov   
  
I can't believe that she is kissing me. I can feel a tingling feeling all over my body that moves toward my missing arm. All I feel is a warm feeling. When the light gets too intense I close my eyes. When it feels that it is over I open my eyes to see that my arm was back. I look into her eyes and ask, "Thank you Kagome, but why did you do this for me?" She answers with a smile on her face, "Because I felt like it and that you helped me so I felt like returning the favor." I just look into her eyes for what seems like forever, when I was jerked out of it by Inuyasha yelling at Kagome.  
  
Normal pov   
  
"Hey wretch! Put me down NOW!" Inuyasha yells at Kagome. She turns around in Sesshoumaru's arms very slowly and looks up at Inuyasha. "Is that what you really want, Inuyasha?" She asks him with a smile on her face. "Yes! Now do it wretch (A/N: ? spelling)!" "I was going to do it nicely until you called me wretch... I told you to not call me that." She posses and reaches behind her and covers Sesshoumaru's ears with her hands. " INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" She yells at him.  
  
Inuyasha goes crashing to the ground from about 10 feet up in the air. When the dust settled there was a big impression of Inuyasha's body in the ground. "Let's go to the village and wait for Inuyasha their sense he can't not insult me he will be in there for quite a while." Kagome says to everyone, when all of a sudden she remembers that her hands were still covering Sesshoumaru's ears. She moves them off and turns around. "Sorry Sesshoumaru I forgot to remove my hands." "That's ok Kagome, thank you for remembering about them."  
  
Kagome yawns and Sesshoumaru picks her up and walks over to a tree and sits down leaning against it and pulls her into his lap. "Sleep Kagome, I will watch over you." Sesshoumaru tells her so only she can hear him. When all of a sudden Rin comes running into the clearing. "Sesshoumaru-sama I was so worried that you had not come back so I came to see if you were ok." "I am fine Rin." "Oh..." She sees Kagome in his lap. "Are you ok Kagome- sama?" "Yes I am Rin, thanks to Sesshoumaru... come over here and lay down, you must be very tired."  
  
"I am thanks Kagome-sama." Whit that Rin walks around the hole that Inuyasha was still in and went to lie down next to Kagome in Sesshoumaru's lap. Kagome puts her arm around her and pulls her close. Kagome looks up to see Shippo looking lost. Kagome looks up at Sesshoumaru as if to ask if it was ok for him to join them. Sesshoumaru nods and says "Shippo, you may join us if you wish to." "Oh, thank you Lord Sesshoumaru." Shippo replies and comes over and lies down next to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Goodnight Shippo, goodnight Rin." Kagome says. They would have answered if they could have, but they had all ready fallen asleep. "Goodnight Sesshy." Kagome says in her sleep. "Goodnight Kagome, sweet dreams." Sesshoumaru replies, as he bends down and kisses her on the forehead, while he covers them with his tail. As he bends back up he sees Sango and Miroku looking at him with questions on their faces. "Trust me, I will explain everything in the morning and so will Kagome. I am sure. Now you should get some sleep, it has probably been a long day for you." He tells them and closes his eyes so that they will relax and go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I am looking for a beta reader to help me correct my stories.

**Chapter 4**

Sesshoumaru's POV

I can't believe all that has happened. I kind of feel sorry for my half brother, but not really. I can hear that he has fallen asleep in the hole that he made when Kagome 'Sat' him so many times. He will probably be out until morning. I look down at the two girls in my lap. Kagome is an amazing person.

I know what she has gone through, with losing her birth parents in the war. I thought that there were no survivors of the family members, but apparently someone managed to somehow save her and send her to the future until she was ready to claim her land.

It is funny that with the disappearance of the family that the land had sot of disappeared along with them. There have been many attempts to find the land, but all of them failed. There is a legend that my father told me when I was young, that in the future their would be a young women would be born in the central lands that would one day come back to claim her lands.

She would be traveling along with a dog-demon and two young children. It is said that She will one day either save or destroy the youkai, but there was another legend that said that She would fall in love with a dog-demon and that he would help her see that not all demons are evil.

Oh well I will find out eventually figure it out. I don't sense any danger around, I think I shall get some sleep.

Normal POV

The next day Kagome woke up petting Sesshoumaru's tail. She also notices that he was purring. She smiles to her self and hugs him; he wakes up to the hug. Sesshoumaru notices that he was purring. ' I have not purred sense I was little. I can't believe that she is able to make me purr.' Sesshoumaru thinks to himself. "Good morning, Kagome. How are you feeling?"

He asks. "Good morning, Lord Sesshoumaru, I am feeling much better. Thank you for your protection." "You are very welcome, could you wake up Rin so I can go hunt for breakfast?" "Oh... I am sorry, I must be heavy on your lap." Kagome replies while she picks up the sleeping girl and standing up.

"You were no trouble at all." Sesshoumaru told her while turning her face towards him. "Never think that you were a trouble or that you were in the way, with me." He tells her with anger in his face. All of a sudden he kisses her, with Rin still in her arms. Rin wakes up and sees Sesshoumaru and the pretty lady kissing. Kagome suddenly pulls away with a confused look in her eyes.

Kagome's POV

What am I doing? I was kissing the Lord of the Western Lands. I know of the legend, but is the doe-demon Sesshoumaru? I think that I am falling in love with him. 'You are in love with him' I hear in my head. Who said that? 'Why does every one say that? I am your subconscious, and you have to admit that you love him, and tell him that you do. The sooner you do the faster you fall into your destiny.' Ok I will after I tell them my story.

Normal POV

"Sesshoumaru, please go hunt for breakfast, I promise that we will talk later." Kagome said to him. "Ok, we will talk latter." And with that he disappears. "Kagome-sama, can Rin go play with Shippo?" Rin asks. Kagome looks down at the little girl she held in her arms and smiles. "Go ahead and have fun." Kagome tells her, and hugs her before putting her down to go play. Kagome calls Kirara over in her own language.

"Would you please look after them while they play?" "Of course Princess Kagome, I would love to look after them for you." Kirara replied. Kirara goes and plays with Rin and Shippo. Kagome notices that Sango and Miroku were looking at her weirdly. "I am the same person that I was, just with different circumstances." "We know that Kagome, it is just going to take a while to get use to the new you." Replies Sango. "We just can't believe all that has happened to you. We didn't know that you could talk to Kirara."

"I didn't know for I while. My memory was blocked when I was put in the future. It is just coming back now. I don't have all of them back, but most of them are. Any ways when Inuyasha wakes up and we've had breakfast, we should go back to the village and talk to Kiadia's hut and talk to her. She knows some things that I don't and will be able to explain things better." With that Kagome goes about starting the fire to cook breakfast. A little while latter Sesshoumaru returns with breakfast and puts it on a stick to cook.

Inuyasha woke up to the smell of the meat cooking. "Hey wench! Get me out of this hole!" He yells to Kagome. "Inuyasha, my name is Kagome, not wench or any other names you come up with. It is Ka – go – me! I thought that you could do anything, is a hole getting in the way of your pride?" "No! It is not." He replies whine appearing in front of her with his claws out to scratch her. When all of a sudden Inuyasha is thrown back into a tree at the other side of the clearing.

Sango's POV

Wow, Kagome made Inuyasha mad and he is about to scratch her, when all of a sudden he is thrown into a tree. I look at Kagome to make sure that she is ok, and to my amazement she is glowing a bluish color, and her eyes are a lavender color. I here Kagome say... "Behave Inuyasha, I am not what I appear to be. In time I will grow into my full powers, that was a taste of what I am capable of. So be warned to watch what you do around me." She said to Inuyasha. "What do you mean that you will grow into your powers?" I ask her.

Normal POV

"I have to go on a quest to get my families property back, also I have to get my families weapons from a mountain that is guarded by many demons. There is a ring that is there that is the key to unlocking the block that is on me. So that I may turn back into what I really am. The rest I will tell you at another time." Kagome replies.


End file.
